Bringing Out The Best In You
by burnbabyburn123
Summary: Gibbs and Ducky receive a new case in Baltimore. This time they have to work with someone new, namely an Anthony DiNozzo. Together they must solve the case and track down a killer that has confused everyone with his efforts. New Story. New Case. New team?
1. Greeting and Driving

Boy meets Boy

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrived with a sour look. Donald "Ducky" Mallard followed at his heel walking up to the yellow tape hanging in front. He knew Jethro hated coming to Baltimore and it amused him to no end that this was a case that had sparked an interest in the ex-marines mind. It had always amazed Ducky that any type of case with an odd twist seemed to get to Jethro. Still, a case was a case and as they were about to lift the tape up and walk up to the Petty Officer currently lying face down in the ground. They hadn't been told much about the case except that the killer had struck before in the same area and that it just happened to be a dead naval officer this time.

Just as they followed this action a man with spiky brown hair and a size of about 6 ft strode up to them. He was well built and had dark expressive eyes.

"Hold on a minute" He jumped the last step to match Gibbs' long stride that didn't flinch at all for one moment. "Can I help you?"

Gibbs paused and turned to face the only slightly taller man and gazed at him. The only response given to the intense stare was a slight tilt in the head which surprised Ducky. Most people backed down and seemed to shrink a little, even more so when Gibbs was in a foul mood.

"NCIS" was the short answer given.

"Ah. I figured it wouldn't be long before you turned up," The detective stuck out his hand. "The name is Detective Anthony DiNozzo. Call me Tony." Gibbs shook the outstretched hand.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. This is Dr. Donald Mallard."

"Please, call me Ducky." Tony shook the doctor's hand and noticed how it was much gentler than the first.

"It's a pleasure. So, let me guess NCIS want Jurisdi-"

"DINOZZO!" Tony rolled his eyes upwards. A lumpy man waddled up towards the trio. He had a slightly bald head with some hair in a ring around it. He was clearly in his late 40's and had eaten a few too many donuts. "Who is this?"

"Captain Turner," Tony gestured to the special agents, "NCIS' special agent Gibbs and Dr. Donald Mallard"

"NC- what?" The larger man said with a scowl. Gibbs couldn't stay quiet for much longer.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." He pointed at the body. "That over there is a dead naval officer and so we have primary jurisdiction."

"It's also in Baltimore. Meaning we have jurisdiction." Turner objected. Gibbs released a sigh. This is why he hated Baltimore.

Ducky watched on in anticipation. He noticed that the young detective was staring ridiculously at the lumpy man and this once again amused Ducky. It would be interesting to see these two seemingly completely different personalities working together. The light bulb flicked above his head.

"Share jurisdiction." He stated. Gibbs turned quickly on his oldest friend with wide eyes and the other two just stared at him. A grunt broke the silence coming from Captain Turner as acknowledgement. He turned and sided away leaving the three once again. Gibbs once again turned back to the detective.

"Fine. YOU alone stay on this case."

"Great…" Tony mumbled under his breath.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Yes this was going to be interesting alright, Ducky thought. They had spent the day shooting the scene and packing the body away ready to be taken to Washington. During the time, DiNozzo had filled them in about the case. The dead petty officer, name; Petty Officer Hank Bridges, had been killed with a gunshot to his back. Tony had told them that there had been 3 killings done the same way in one month and they had run out of leads. It was only when this body had turned up, did they regain any hope of catching the killer. The detective had been lead on the case from the beginning and each killing was odd in that the gun had been pushed against the victims back when they were already on the floor, indicating there was no struggle. Yes, it certainly was an odd one. Still, no doubt, Gibbs would find an answer.

I bet Abby is clutching that hippo of hers right now. Poor girl, she loves Gibbs to bits. Ducky imagined her now, holding the animal in one hand and a caff-pow in the other. I wonder what she will make of Anthony when she sees him. I wonder what Anthony will make of Abby when he sees her. He chuckled lightly at the thought as he wheeled the officer into the back of the truck.

Ducky walked around the large truck and found Anthony bringing up the camera and sketch book.

"Come on then Anthony. Get in."

"Sure thing." Tony climbed into the truck and shimmied over to sit in the middle. Ducky climbed in to the other side as they waited for Gibbs to get in the drivers seat. "Say Ducky. You from Scotland, right?"

"Indeed I am. Did the accent give it away?"

"Are you kidding? Sean Connery, the best James Bond ever to live. Gosh, I love those films." He gave Ducky a warm smile as Gibbs got in.

"By the way Anthony, my boy. I would advise holding on."

Gibbs grinned maliciously as he pulled out of the car park. Getting on to the main road he twisted the steering wheel so they did a U-turn in the middle with car horns and screaming mothers shouting out their windows.

"Help me." Tony looked up towards the sky as they drove down highway 95.

Ducky chuckled slightly. "You get used to it after a few weeks. Don't worry." Tony looked at him questionably but the expression quickly changed to shock as another turn was made rapidly.

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, attempting to hold in a smirk whilst noticing his on-loan-colleague looking white.

"Never been better." He twisted his neck to look at Gibbs. "Thanks for asking" He replied sarcastically.

Gibbs carried on as if nothing had been said. At least he has some backbone, thought Gibbs. Normally anyone that worked with him was terrified of what might happen. Whether or not what they say will have consequences. This DiNozzo character seemed to not care. Good trait in a detective, thinking about it, he's probably a good undercover agent too. Gibbs continued to think as they drove for a while.

"Come on. Is this place like on the other side of the country or something?" the young detective moaned.

"DiNozzo. For the second time, no. HQ is not on the other side of the country. If you're so bored wake up Ducky."

Ducky, somehow with Gibbs driving, had managed to fall asleep after 30 minutes.

"He's sleeping like a dinosaur though. How he fell asleep I will never know. Maybe the rocking se-"

Tony was cut off as Gibbs hit the accelerator and once again drove like a mad man. Tony was thrown about only being held in by his strong seatbelt. Unfortunately, as he was sat in the middle, the belt only went around his waist and so it didn't take long for him to feel sick.

"Urgh Gibbs…" He covered his mouth with his hand.

"DiNozzo if you even think of spewing in this van you can clean it yourself with a cloth." Gibbs replied smoothly.

Tony looked sideways at Ducky who, against all scientific laws, was still sleeping soundly. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut to try and get himself under control. Suddenly the car jerked forward as it screeched to a halt. Ducky blinked a few times and slowly stretched lifting his head off the door. He cricked his neck a few times than turned towards Gibbs. Instead he found himself looking directly into the very wide-eyed, very pale DiNozzo.

"Oh dear Anthony. Let's get out shall we." Ducky unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out. He was swiftly followed by a detective running over to the bushes. Gibbs came around the car and met Ducky.

"Have a good sleep doctor?"

"Yes thank you Jethro." He gave a heartily smile at Gibbs who just laughed out loud.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 


	2. Sleeping and working

"GIBBS!" Ponytails bobbed as a woman ran over to the lift. She had black straight hair and a spiky collar around her neck. Black Thigh-high boots and a mini-skirt were donning her beautiful body. Her arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck as he walked further into the building.

"Hey Abs." Tony just stood looking at this new phenomenon in front of him.

"DUCKY!" she squealed.

"Hello my dear. How have you been?"

"Great thanks. Oh! Who's this?" She stuck out her hand to shake Tony's hand. He took it.

"Detective Anthony DiNozzo. Just call me Tony though."

"Hello Tony. I'm Abby."

"DiNozzo is with Baltimore PD. He's sharing jurisdiction with us thanks to Ducky."

Gibbs walked over to his desk and put his bag and the evidence he carried up on top. "DiNozzo, use that desk." He pointed to the desk diagonally across from his. It used to be owned by Stan Burley but that changed recently.

As Gibbs said this, Abby shared a 'well-well-well' look with Ducky who also returned it with a slight smile.

Tony placed his necessities on top and pulled out a brown file from his rucksack.

"Right, I shall start on the Autopsy straight away."

"Okay, thanks Duck." The doctor strolled to the lift and waited patiently for the ding sound.

"Abby. Take this and see if you can find anything significant on it."

"Right away boss." She mocked saluted and scampered away catching the lift with Ducky just in time.

"Right DiNozzo. Fill me in with some more details."

"Sure..."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

The elevator doors slid shut in front of them. Abby turned to look at Ducky.

"So tell me. What's he like, Duck?"

He tilted his head and smiled at her. She was always so eager.

"Anthony seems friendly. I have a sneaky feeling that although he is a bit more showing in his happier emotions than Gibbs, he is not that much different. I think Gibbs has already noticed it too. He specifically asked for him alone in the case."

"I hope your right Ducky. Gibbs needs a team to keep him thinking straight and I know how picky he can be."

"Only the best Abby."

The doors opened.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Gibbs rubbed his eyes. He scurried through the papers sat in front of him to find his desk clock. 10:00pm. He had been working 20 hours straight and from the look of it, so had DiNozzo.

Tony flexed his shoulders to check his arms were still there. He was pretty sure they had gone numb by now. He was too tired to think about it.

"DiNozzo." Tony looked up towards Gibbs' desk. "Get some rest. We will carry on in the morning."

A small smile of gratitude was thrown across the bull pen.

"Thanks." Tony stood up and as Gibbs was ready for him to walk to the lift, he received a surprise. DiNozzo opened his bag and pulled out a pillow and lay behind the desk, staring up at the ceiling. Baffled, Gibbs walked over to the lying DiNozzo and stared straight down at him.

"Tony. What the hell are you doing?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"You said get some rest. Ergo, I rest."

"I meant in a bed, Tony." A yawn escaped the detective's mouth and the eyelids slid shut.

"Wouldn't fit in my bag." was the tired reply.

"There are hotels in Washington you know." The detective got up on his elbows and stared at Gibbs dully.

"To get to a Hotel I would need a taxi. To get a taxi I would have to pay money. Knowing the taxi, I would have to pay a very long fare as he would notice I don't know where I am or where I am going. Then, in spite, he will most probably take me to a 1 star hotel where I would reply 'No take me to a better one' meaning I would have to pay again. He would then take me to a 5 star hotel where I couldn't give a damn. Meaning I pay about $500 for one night of 6 hours sleep. Then to top it all off, I would once again have to pay for a taxi back again."

Gibbs stayed silent. In doing so, DiNozzo did the same except a slight tilt of the head as his eyes bore into Gibbs'. After about 2 minutes that seemed like 10 to Tony, Gibbs spoke.

"I have a spare room. Up and at 'em DiNozzo."

"I thought so." DiNozzo slipped in a sarcastic dig. Gibbs chuckled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Gibbs pushed hard. It was tight. God this is tiring, thought Gibbs.

"Need a hand there Gibbs?" DiNozzo walked down the stairs into the basement where Gibbs worked on his project. It was his new decking for the back of his house. He had considered getting a pro to do it, but what the heck it gave him something to do in the evenings. Plus, it took his mind off his latest divorce. That woman was crazy; there was no doubt about that.

"Sure DiNozzo. Grab a tool."

"Damn, I hoped you would say no. Oh well. Can't have everything can we." He grinned at Gibbs and reached for the paper sander.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs stood upright with hands on his hips. "Have you ever been punched?"

"Oh, many times believe me."

"I do, trust me." Gibbs muttered under his breath as he continued working on the wood.

"I've been shot at. Punched. Knifed." DiNozzo stopped in thought whilst counting it off on his hands. "I think I've even been scratched a few times. And that doesn't count my ex-girlfriend."

"I know how you feel."

"Oh, yeah? Ex-Girlfriend punch you too?"

"Ex-wife. Kick in the family jewels." Gibbs and DiNozzo both winced at the same time.

"Women." They both muttered simultaneously.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 


	3. Caffpows and scandal

'_When two become one-ee_' pumped through Gibbs eardrums as he entered Abby's lab, caff-pow in hand. The Goth was miming along with the music seemingly unaware of the intruder into her domain. She kept her back towards the senior agent as he leaned over the black-covered shoulder.

"Ah. I missed you my good friend!" Gibbs' smiled surprisingly at Abby as she stared at the cup.

"Abby, it's only been a night sleep." _If you could call it sleep with DiNozzo there._

"What?! Oh, hi Gibbs'!" She grabbed the red pot in his hand and slurped the straw. Gibbs smirked as he walked over to the Plasma.

"What have you got Abbs?"

"The question is what I haven't got." She typed furiously at the keyboard in front of her. "Fingerprints showed on the clothes and the rubbish around but I'm afraid no hits in that department. I did, however, find something on this."

A zoomed in picture of a badge from the victims clothes were displayed in front on Gibbs.

"I researched the emblem. 'The entertainment club'." Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Original, I know. Apparently it involves a nice little club down in Canton, Baltimore. People attend, talk about different things, and eat some food, maybe even party a little bit. Point is it's supposed to be a pleasant day out from daily schedules. Get this; next meeting is today at 5pm." She grinned happily as she carried on.

"I also researched Tony's last details on the other victims. Looking through the database from the 'club'" She showed imaginary speech marks in the air, "each victim went at some point. They were all a member Gibbs."

"Good work abs!" Gibbs threw over his shoulder as he entered the lift. Abby smiled to herself whilst clutching her Caff-pow.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Jethro entered the bullpen to find a DiNozzo hitting the keyboard and growling at the computer. "Stupid, stupid thing…" the detective murmured.

Grinning, Gibbs' spoke, "Problem, Tony?"

"The computers stalled. I think this machine is like 1000 years old or-" Tony was cut off by Doctor Mallard.

"Actually Anthony, the term 'computer' has recently changed. Well not recent by our lifetime obviously-"

"Ducky, you have anything for us?"

"Actually Jethro I do. You see when I was observing the body; I came across a little tattoo on his left shoulder, about here." Ducky indicated to just below the shoulder blade. "Apparently, our petty officer was part of a group, appears to be rather dedicated to it too. The Tattoo read-"

"The entertainment club by any chance Duck?"

"Actually yes, ha, quite. I forgot for a moment who I was talking to! Anyway, seems like our petty officer was quite fond of the name 'Cyclops'. I'm guessing he is referring to an old tale."

"X-men." A voice perked up from behind the computer. Ducky stared for a moment at Tony before sharing a bewildered look with Gibbs. "Come on. Famke Janssen, Halle Berry. Directed by Bryan Singer, killer special effects?" Tony sounded exasperated as he rose from his seat. Cyclops is a character from x-men." A beat "It was just at the movies!"

"It is an 'entertainment club'. I suppose you could be right." Ducky suggested.

"DiNozzo, come with me. We need to get to Baltimore."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

DiNozzo crept inside. The police department was buzzing with people. Suspects were being carried off in handcuffs followed by heavily built men. He really did not want to be seen and with his fingers crossed he shortened the distance between himself and his desk in the middle. Maybe if he could just-

"DINOZZO!" Tony's chin rested on his chest as he sighed dramatically. He turned towards the overlooking balcony of the department. On it stood a fairly plump man, also known as Captain Turner. Tony approached the steps swiftly and climbed them two at a time.

Turner motioned DiNozzo to sit in front of his desk. It was a small room with a small fan whizzing in the corner. It had a dark brown roughly textured carpet and white walls. All in all, it was a boring office with not much to offer except a large window situated at the end, overlooking the car park.

The plump man slumped into his chair which made the room rattle slightly and made Tony think of a movie he couldn't quite place. The whole setting was eerie but hardly new to the detective so he waited patiently for the man opposite to speak.

"DiNozzo," Turner grounded out and made Tony wince "We have a situation with the case. Seems the daddy of the petty officer is in the big bucks. He's threatening to sue the department soon if we don't have any new leads and obviously with NCIS having the jurisdiction over it, seems we have a problem in supplying the new evidence to him."

"Which is where I come in right?"

"Damn right. Since you know the info and we pay your wages, you have to give us the details. That or I join the case. I would prefer the latter one but you know, it might get a bit busy here."

Tony managed to catch a glimpse of the box of doughnuts being stashed away in his top draw and he suppressed a laugh.

"I don't really have much choice in the matter, do I? I don't think Special Agent Gibbs will be best pleased about it though." Tony replied.

"What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Turner winked slightly at Tony as he stumbled out of his chair. "I trust you will keep this within the department."

The captain leaned across the table at the dark anger-ridden eyes. "We wouldn't want to cause an incident now, would we?"

Tony grimaced at the plump man. "Of course not, sir."

The captain smiled smugly. "Good. Now get out of my office."

* * *

A/N Oof a dark episode for y'all! Dont hold me on the details I live in the Uk... haha. Review people! 


	4. Slapping and revealing

Hey sorry about the long wait. Anyone waiting for an update on my other story i'm quite sorry but i've decided to finish this one before updating that one. I have learned now not to do two stories at once. However, i** have an offer**. If anyone wants to **help cowrite** the other NCIS fic I have up, I am more than willing to accept it. It will however be **first come first serve** so please do tell me and we can write one together.

About the wait. I was on holiday in portugal for a while. I'm sorry but im currently going into year 11 of school which is the biggest year for me so updates may be strained but i will hopefully get it done before school starts again in September. Please forgive me i already have the chapter after this done so updates should be soon for this story at the moment. xxx **review please! **

* * *

"What took you so long?"

The short question was bounded on Tony as soon as he climbed back into the car. DiNozzo had managed to just escape after being hounded by his fellow detectives pursuing details on the latest case. After being effectively left out of the loop, the homicide detectives weren't the best of friends with Tony and he had to carefully avoid any disruption or fighting on the way back to his desk. He had brought out the sheets the detective had needed for a warrant when he had seen Gibbs' thunderous face from the window.

"They were happy to see me." A slight grimace was thrown at Gibbs but the stare shining back was almost enough for Tony to tell Gibbs everything right there and then. The flash blue eyes were unreadable as they turned back to the road when they turned off.

The journey was one of the most awkward the young detective had ever felt. The special agent currently driving (if you could call it that) was silent and the only noise that Tony could hear was the wheels on the asphalt and the occasional scream of 'Moron' from passer-by's. He wasn't quite sure what had riled Gibbs' so much but it seemed that today, maybe wasn't the best day to get on his bad side, however the silence was almost becoming too much. Sparing a quick glance the seat next to him he leaned forward and reached for the radio.

Without even looking off of the road Gibbs reached across the small gap and firmly glided his hand until it connected solidly with the back of Tony's head. His head jerked forward briefly before he turned to look at Gibbs with a wide-open mouth. He stayed in the position for a few moments until he released a sarcastic "ow". Gibbs mouth twitched slightly at the side.

"What was that for?"

"For not being able to sit still for 10 more minutes." An exasperated Jethro exclaimed as he tilted his head a little bit to the left. The car turned down a side street. It was a long and dirty road which had a couple of cars parked outside. Graffiti and litter ran along the street like sand in the desert.

"This looks like decent 'entertainment'" Tony murmured.

"Come on Tony." They stepped out of the car after Gibbs parked in the centre of the street. Jumping around the cans and bottles underneath they came across a large wooden door.

"Kind of looks like the Adam's family house."

Letting his curiosity get the better, DiNozzo looked up and around the door. If it had been on a fancy street, the door would probably have been snapped by millions of tourists on their holidays but the rust that had eaten away at the hinges of the great door seemed to devalue it. Lifting his arm, Gibbs gave a loud and resounding knock. A moment later the door opened with a creak. Starting with the feet like a dramatic movie, both the special agent and detective eyes moved slowly up the body standing in front of them. Tony mouth seemed to open slowly as his eyes raked upwards. Gibbs cleared his throat.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Abby typed furiously on her computer. She nibbled her bottom lip as the beeping sound kept returning as she pushed different buttons.

"Hello Abigail." She twisted around at the new figure in the room.

"Oh hey Duck. I'll just be one second." Abby turned back to her computer. Once again, she began typing furiously but this time was rewarded with a resounded 'click'. "Yes!" She turned back to the Doctor with a special Abby grin.

"How can I help you Doctor?"

"I noticed that Tony and Gibbs left some time ago. I'm sure I can come and see you for a little while. I was curious though; do you have any thoughts on young Anthony?"

"He's cool." She walked over to her desk through the double glass doors. "I was looking at his report though. It seems like our detective has had a few reports filed against him."

"Ah, Peoria, Philadelphia." Ducky chuckled slightly at the number on the screen.

"We have a mini Gibbs!"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Both Tony and Gibbs trudged through the corridors of the vast house. Being it a house that looked much better from the inside than out, Tony had to agree with the figure guiding them up front. The obviously golden hair was wrapped around in plaits which sat on either side of her head. She wore a shiny and revealing bikini which sat across her small body.

Tony stole a glance at Gibbs next to him who showed a limited amount of emotion although occasionally noticed his eyes wandering south.

"It's a bit of a maze," Her laughing brought him out of his thoughts "you caught us in the middle of our meeting so it explains the clothes." She gestured to her outfit as they stopped outside another large door.

'_Or lack of…_" Tony thought as she pushed on the great doors and revealed a large room.

The room was brilliant. A staircase sat on the other side which led upwards and out on either side, much like the one on the film 'Titanic'. It even had the clock which was embedded at the top. There were vast columns along the sides, and posters littered the walls, each one showing a different film and television program. Watching the number of people currently occupying the great hall, Gibbs stomach gave a lurch as he examined the different costumes they were wearing. Tony's voice cut through his thoughts.

"You have to be kidding me."


	5. Investigating and sympathising

"You have to be kidding me." Tony only just recognised his voice as he noticed a particular costume in the corner. A large Wocky descended on them. The costume was magnificently accurate but he couldn't help but show his distaste at it.

"Can I help you?" The deep voice rumbled from inside the furry beast.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," He gestured at Tony stood in shock beside him "and Detective DiNozzo, Baltimore PD."

"NCIS? I've never heard of it."

"Do you recognise this man?" Tony jumped in before Gibbs blew his top. The picture showed the victim currently in the morgue of Ducky's lab.

"Yeah sure. That's Hank. He was here yesterday. We had an early meeting to organise this one. Is he alright?" The man kept the Wocky suit on as he talked to the two men standing before him.

"Is everything alright Tom?" A chirpy voice arrived from the other side of the room. Gibbs eyed both costumes incredulously as they talked like normal. He turned to Tony's wide eyes.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs started.

"Talk to anyone here yesterday morning. Got it" Tony turned off to speak to some people dressed in different outfits.

"Were in the middle of a meeting here." The furry creature butted in. Gibbs just smiled ruefully and placed the warrant in the paw currently stretching in front of Gibbs.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

"Way before your time young man." Ducky wore his scrubs as he moved around the autopsy table. "A big fan of the movies though, it would seem. You know, I always found books to be more insightful but they often are turned into movies anyway." He continued to talk as he worked around the table currently holding the Petty officer.

"My favourite movie will always be the 'Godfather'." Ducky said to Officer Bridges face, leaning over him.

"I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse" A mock-deep voice carried from the doors. Abby emerged from the door, caff-pow in hand.

"Quite right, Abigail." Ducky smiled at the Goth as she pulled on some scrubs.

"I really need to get an assistant." The doctor quipped.

"Not me Ducky. I prefer working alone."

"Please hold him in place." Ducky lifted the shoulder of the petty officer as he examined his back. "Well that's quite interesting."

"What is it Duck?"

"Looks like a puncture wound just underneath his hairline at the back of his skull." Abby rested him back on to the table as the Doctor moved around to stand next to her.

"Ah the mystery of the non-happening struggle is revealed." Abby said in a sing-song voice.

"Well you did have a run in with the bad crowd," Ducky looked down in regret at the young man. "Before his time certainly."

"Keep your friends close-"

"Keep you enemies closer." Ducky finished off. Abby smiled sympathetically at the Scotsman.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

"Hank was a good guy. He came here all the time." A young man answered.

"I don't suppose anyone had any issues with petty officer bridges?"

"Certainly not. Often gave money to help fund this." He motioned around the great hall. "If anything it was his funding that kept us going."

"Coming here was like the world to Hank," Another man dressed in armour helped. "He always came to the meetings and loved having different movies that he could dress up as."

"Any in particular?" Tony prompted.

"Movies?" The young men glanced at each other in hesitation then turned back to Tony who was watching them suspiciously. "He, well, he seemed to like movies that were aimed at, I'm not sure, like romance films."

"Chick flicks?" Tony suggested.

"We don't use that term here. People are able to like any movie they so desire. It's disrespectful and outrageous to suggest it." A woman who had clearly been ear wigging into the conversation jumped in.

"Miss, I didn't mean any harm by it."

"You would do better to leave now, young man, so we can enjoy our meeting in peace."

"I am from Baltimore PD and have a warrant clearly indicating we are able to investigate to find out what happened to Petty Officer Hank Bridges. If you let us do our jobs, we will be out sooner and then you can enjoy your meeting."

She scoffed and headed off in the direction of the food table.

Gibbs looked around. Tony was still interviewing different people who knew the Victim and after much careful sidestepping had found the list of members who recently joined or left the club. Hank Bridges had joined 2 years ago. The list showed that he often gave money to the president of the club, a Jordan Matheus. It helped provide costumes, drinks, and rent for the house.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." He flashed his identification at the girl behind the refreshments. "Can you direct me to a Jordan Matheus?"

"Yes he should be up those great stairs and to the left. It's a door on the right." She smiled nervously at the domineering figure looming over the table in front of her.

"Ill have some coffee too."

The girl prepared the broth, hands shaking. Pouring in the milk she handed it over to Gibbs and prayed that it tasted alright.

He walked up the bright stairs sipping at his coffee as he went. Something vibrated in his pocket and a minute later a loud 'ring' erupted.

"Gibbs."

"_Ah Jethro. How is Baltimore?"_

"What you got Duck?" Gibbs continued to climb the steps as he talked.

"_Ah yes. When Abby and I were working on the body we noticed a small puncture wound at the top of his neck. It does seem that the officer was drugged before he was killed."_

"Does that explain the lack of resistance?"

"_At the moment Jethro, it does look most likely. I was unable to find any other wounds on his arm or nostrils to suggest drug usage."_

"What about the other victims?"

"_It does seem that this was missed by the diener's in Baltimore."_

"I'll see if DiNozzo knew anything about it. Thanks Duck." He stuffed the phone back into his pocket as he came across a door which read "Dr. Jordan Matheus, president of the 'Entertainment club'".

* * *

A/N Did you enjoy it? Told you I would post soon Please please please please please please please hit the lovely button underneath and **review**. Tell me how i can improve or if you just like the story. Thank you and tell me if you have any ideas.

xxx

Leigh


	6. Nerves and Friendship

Hey y'all. Sorry again about the wait but I just got a brand new computer because my old one was crap. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I know nothing major is happening as of yet but don't worry its going to spiral out of control soon enough! Does anyone actually read this part i wonder... oh well, please review and ask any questions. By the way, thank you for everyone that has helped with the geography and so on. Obviously i'm not completely up to speed with america... living in Manchester, England. Oh well enjoy and please review! xxx Leigh

* * *

DiNozzo gazed around the large palace style room he had interviewed people for almost an hour in. It still took his breath away every time he around it. The posters displayed on the soft walls had captivated his interest almost immediately. Most were original first edition pieces of art although some looked a little too roughed up to be a limited edition. He moved to another picture hung up by a fairly large sized group of men and women. He sidestepped to squeeze through the gap, noticing a light brush of his arm. Tony looked back and saw a young lady smiling toothily at him. He turned back and carried on walking with a little jerk of the head and a slight lift of his eyebrow. A smirk graced his lips as he muttered under his breath "You still have it Anthony"

The room was large with wooden walls and floors. The floorboards creaked as Gibbs walked across to the man talking busily on his phone. He looked up, noticing Gibbs, and rushed to finish his conversation quickly, ending with "I'll call you back."

"Can I help you?" Jordan Matheus stood up to greet Jethro closing in on the desk on the other side of the room.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS" He flashed his identification at the scowl he received.

"And may I ask what business NCIS has here?" The smaller man countered.

"Just a few questions." Gibbs' eyes looked around the room briefly before settling on the man in front.

"You're a doctor-?" Gibbs started.

"Quite clearly. You saw that on the door you just entered." The man was flustered as he seemingly ringed his hands in front.

"A doctor of what?" Gibbs began again pulling out his small notepad with an all too familiar feeling fluttering in his stomach as he stared at the shaggy haired man opposite him. Jordan eyes flashed dangerously as he attempted to stare out Gibbs.

"A medical doctor, special agent Gibbs." He spat out his name with venom dripping from each word. The agent regarded him with a slightly twitch of the head before equalling the mans tone.

"Is there somewhere else you need to be, Dr. Matheus?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I am free from this interrogation correct?"

A slight smile hinted at Gibbs' lips.

"For now." Gibbs flipped his notebook shut.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"When do Gibbs and Tony get back, Ducky?"

"I would imagine they will be back fairly soon Abby," He smiled at her eagerness. "Until then I think we may need to find something before they return."

"Ducky… your words scold me!" She clutched at the spot where her heart would be dramatically. He chuckled at her antics.

"I just hope Jethro hasn't eaten Tony yet."

"Did he have his coffee?" Abby looked stricken as she turned to the doctor.

"I think he was drinking one when I was on the phone, but with Jethro you will never know."

"Don't be too sure of that Doctor." The small man turned to look at the Detective and Agent walking in from the elevator. Sure enough, a coffee rested in the latter's palm. A Caff-pow sat in the other.

"We stopped on the way back." Tony supplied the answer to the questioning looks. The red pot was placed next to Abby as she stared at it hungrily.

"Tell me you have something Abs."

"'Fraid not my silver haired fox, although I might do soon once my baby has sorted the blood sample Ducky provided me." She swivelled in her chair to give Gibbs a look that said 'Sorry'. He looked at her thoughtfully before leaving with Ducky asking about Baltimore. The Goth looked at the detective who was grinning happily.

"Hey Tony. What was it like?"

"The car ride," He paused giving a wince "or the building?"

"Both! Come on Tony," She changed the tone to slightly quieter, "What was it like?"

"It's different Miss. Sciuto."

"Call me Abby really." She beamed at Tony.

"Alright, Abby it is." He equalled her glow and felt a strong friendship being developed already.

"DINOZZO!" A call erupted from the elevator.

"Gotta' go." He dashed off to the awaiting elevator carrying the smirking Gibbs and the babbling Scotsman.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It had been a rough day. They had travelled, been shouted at, moaned at and eventually kicked out that Tony wanted nothing better than just collapse on the small sofa in Gibbs' living room. He had a nice place, but it was obvious he didn't spend much time in it. Tony guessed it was due to work or just that damn boat he always seemed to be sandblasting. How he was going to get it out of there he had no idea, but he was too fatigued to think about that so contented himself with just resting his head on the back. Something jabbed into his back as he sprawled across the sofa. Reaching behind him to pull it out he found what seemed to be a television remote. He didn't even realise Gibbs had a TV. Not seeing a TV in close proximity he pushed the on button and glanced around the room twisting with his palms pushed down on the couch to get a better view. He jerked and faced forward when motion was sounded and a large screen dropped down.

"Very futuristic Special Agent Gibbs" he acknowledged as he turned it on. "_No Cable, figures." _

"That's where that was." Gibbs responded dryly. He passed Tony a beer and sat next to him on the sofa. A program about the marines flashed on and Gibbs made Tony watch it whilst munching on a pizza he ordered on the way back. Sausage and extra cheese was chewed as they sat back and rested their feet on the coffee table placed in front.


	7. Running and smugness

"Talk to me." Gibbs strode through the near empty bullpen, so early that most teams and agents weren't awake yet. Speaking through a stifled yawn, Tony brought up the details written down by Ducky. The plasma flashed slightly before showing the doctors reports on the items in the victim's blood stream.

"Dr. Mallard found a genetically modified version of Propofol in the Victims blood stream." Tony looked up at Gibbs to judge the reaction. After being unable to locate one, Tony looked at Gibbs whilst speaking. "Propofol is a drug that-"

"Can be used during general anaesthetic." Gibbs filled in. Tony blinked at Gibbs before continuing.

"Riiight…" He drawled out holding a shocked expression but quickly continued when Gibbs shot him a glare.

"Who are they available to?"

"Any medically trained doctor in the vicinity, Jethro." Ducky rushed, slightly out of breath from running to the bull pen. "I checked at the same hospital. They have been missing some vital elements to the general anaesthetic of their patients."

Gibbs heard Ducky out before turning and jogging to the elevator. Tony grabbed his shoulder holster and rucksack before catching the lift in time just as the metal doors slid shut.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Speeding down the highway to Baltimore once again, Gibbs relayed the information to Tony about Dr. Jordan Matheus. DiNozzo recorded the conversation is his mind as he held on for dear life swerving around the corners of Baltimore. They rushed through the door and up the huge stares ignoring the man in the cleaning outfit giving them a questioning look. As Gibbs suspected Matheus was getting ready to leave as they approached the door. Upon seeing Gibbs, Jordan spun and sprinted off down the opposite end of the corridor. DiNozzo saw the signs of a run away before the man had time to think and sprinted off after him. Gibbs twisted and jogged to the meeting area of the maze of corridors in all directions.

Swearing under his breath Tony kept the man in his sights. He saw Matheus was verging on a panic attack and he screamed dramatically every time he had a glimpse of Tony over his shoulder. _Too many movies_… Tony thought as he slowly caught up to the manager.

"BALTIMORE P.D… HALT!" Tony screamed at the man trying to outrun him. He lunged and grabbed hold on his legs as he tumbled down on to the floor. Quickly straddling him, Tony brought the man's arms to the small of the sweat driven back and cuffed them tightly. He stopped to get his breath as Gibbs' figure appeared around the corner.

"Nice jog, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him dryly as together they pulled Jordan Matheus up by his arms.

DiNozzo genuinely laughed softly as they carried the still struggling man back to their car.

"I'm going to say it again Gibbs, I don't care if you slap the back of my head again. Why did we have to get up so early?"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As much as Tony was ashamed to admit it, he couldn't wait to see Gibbs in interrogation. He had seen some pretty amazing people at defining the art of the waiting game but Gibbs seemed to be the master. They had left the poor man in the solid grey room for over an hour and the man looked like he would off himself if he could. Watching Matheus though the slim panel of glass, Tony noticed how much the man was sweating and rubbing his hands. It was almost as if there was a bit of stubborn dirt that he was constantly trying to scrub away.

The steel door slammed open as Gibbs stormed in and pulled up the chair. He stared at the scared to death man before slamming the mud brown file onto the desk, causing Jordan Matheus to almost fall of his chair. Another squeal emerged from the man's mouth as the file was opened. The special agent interlaced his fingers on the table before speaking. Gibbs pushed forward the pictures of the dead petty officers across the table to sit in front of Matheus.

"Do you… know those men?" Gibbs asked patiently surprising Tony.

"I-I-I don't know them." The petrified man stared at the vile pictures sat in front of him as if they would eat him. Gibbs slammed his hand on the metal table causing the man to jump once again.

"Your hospital is missing supplies." Gibbs threw forward whilst pointing at the man's face. "They happen to be the supplies that were used in the murder of Petty Officer Bridges. Petty officer Davids. Petty Officer Corydon and Petty officer Nelsen." Gibbs showed each photo in front of the terrified eyes one at a time.

"Now tell me Mr. Matheus. Did you kill these Petty Officers?"

"No! Of course I didn't, don't be silly." His eyes jumped to every one of the photos still placed in front of him. He threw his arm over his forehead to remove the sweat before returning to ringing out his hands.

"So, they just died on their own then?" Gibbs asked growing ever more impatient.

"No…" Jordan slipped out before trying to recover his mistake. "I mean, I don't know. How would I know?"

Behind the panel of glass, Tony smiled. All the signs of a man who was dishonest were shining through like the sun on a clear day and Tony had picked up on every single one of them. Nervousness, spilling too fast were the main signs and he noticed Gibbs adjust himself ever so slightly as they happened. However, it was also clear that this man was in no mental state to have been able to kill all these men. He knew something but Tony seriously doubted his free would have let him become a murderer. Gibbs' voice scrambled away future thoughts.

"If you know who did it, I would seriously advise letting NCIS know before they find out for themselves." Gibbs finished as he stood up and gave a last warning glare to the immobile man. Just as Jethro was leaving, the little voice from the insecure man broke through,

"Do I get a deal?"

Gibbs turned back to him and Tony winced. As soon as the witness/suspected asked for a deal, it was as good as a confession that they knew something. Taking a different route Gibbs turned up the charm a little… only a little.

"Maybe. It depends how much you are willing to give us."

"I can give you a name." The voice almost sounded… hopeful.

The special agent grinned sarcastically before returning a "No, thanks."

"Fine, fine! I can give you the gang names. Please, I didn't kill those men but I know who did." Gibbs shut the door and moved to look at the panel separating the detective and himself. His face remained impassive. Just when Tony thought he saw a glimmer of something in the blue pools, the eyebrows lifted and a smirk claimed it's place on the face. Tony shook his head…

"Smug Bastard…".

* * *

Why is no-one reviewing [ Please...10 seconds from you gives me a day of happiness. I need to know if there is anything I can improve on or if you just enjoy the story. Thanks for reading! x 


	8. Thinking and faking

Since you all heard my plea and bothered to review... (I thank you) I will give you a special chapter... yes that means two in one night! I told you it was spiralling out of control now. I'm going to get it done for next Wednesday... which is when I go back to school. In the mean time, keep reviewing! thanks xxx

* * *

"Gibbs you have to let me do this. Gibbs! Gibbs!" Tony followed the special agent back from the interrogation room. Not too happy about being ignored, Tony continued to pester him even until he reached the bullpen.

"Tony! I don't even know if you're an undercover agent!" This was a lie. Gibbs had looked up Tony's past Jobs as soon as he heard he was working on the current case with him. He knew Tony was a more than able undercover agent with a 100 percent record when it came to the conclusion of his cover ups. Gibbs just found it fun to rattle the young mans cage a little.

"That's bull and you know it Gibbs." Tony huffed standing in front of the round desk owned by Gibbs'. Clicking some buttons on his computer to keep the younger man waiting for him, he eventually stood up and faced the younger detective. Tilting his head to the side to consider the man stood opposite him holding the same glare Gibbs had often given out. Making up his mind, the special agent reached down on to his desk to pick up the file before handing it out to Tony.

"Go down to Abby. She will fix you up with an ID." Looking at the bouncy detective opposite him, he knew why this had to be Tony to run the undercover op of entering the Gang.

Anthony DiNozzo had been following this case for god knows how long and being unable to sink the scum that murdered another body out of pure venom must have been hell. Gibbs had only once had a case like that. He remembered it well as it ate him up inside every time the serial killer had been free. It was only after some tricky manoeuvring on Gibbs' side did he finally get to put the nail in the coffin. He had to kill the man as it was a case of his life or mine but putting the naval officer to rest peacefully was a tremendous feeling.

With a grateful nod which even reached the man eyes, he left the bull pen to the elevator. As he reached the lift, Tony pulled out his mobile phone and pushed the speed dial 3 which flashed Turner. The metal doors shut as he lifted it to his ear.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Make it cool Abby!" DiNozzo pleaded with the Goth in front of her.

"Well… what about Sean?" she suggested.

"What? No… come on. How about Morpheus?

"Tony, I think they will recognise something from a movie that just came out!"

"Hmm. Good point." Both he and Abby paused as they thought for a modern 'cool' name.

"I know!" Tony looked at Abby expectedly. "Sergio Connor!"

"Sergio Connor?" Wide eyes stared at the Goth.

"Yeah… you're Italian right..? Sergio. Connor from the Terminator 2!"

DiNozzo thought for a minute before a grin exploded on his face.

"Sergio Connor it is Abs."

She cheered a 'yes' before typing away at her computer and creating a brilliant ID for Tony. Whilst waiting for the identification to develop properly, Abby asked Tony to fill what he was going to do.

"Matheus is going to act as if he doesn't know anything. He's pulled a few strings with the gang to let me join in the 'fun'." Tony sneered at the word. "I'll get some more of the details and give them to Gibbs." He finished off with a glistening smile to the cheerful Goth girl sitting in the spinning chair.

"Cool!" Tony pulled out something hiding behind his back and shook it. Abby froze in her seat and slowly spun around to face Tony. She grabbed the red cup and slurped on the Caff-pow as Tony chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Abby." He left the beeping and flashing room in favour of something a bit more comfortable. Once again finding himself in the elevator he leaned against the back and let out a frustrated sigh as it rumbled up to its destination. He had found that every time he called Turner to tell some info, part of him felt horrible as if he was letting down Gibbs, Abby and Ducky after all of them, even Gibbs, making him feel like he was at home.

"You've got yourself in a situation once again Anthony," He breathed as the elevator jerked to a halt. "And absolutely nobody but yourself can help you out."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Erm. Heh… Vin, this is Sergio." Matheus unclasped his hands to indicate Tony stood beside him. Dressed in a large brown jacket and worn jeans, Tony reached forward to shake the larger mans hand. Dismissing the hand, which Tony expected, the man regarded him by looking him up and down. What Tony wasn't expecting though, was the grasp on his hand pulling him forward into a giant hug. He returned it, trying to keep his manliness intact as he tapped 'Vin' twice on his back. Releasing him from his hold, the man turned on Jordan and copied the movement.

"Come inside, young man!" Vin guided Tony into a small yet cosy room. Two more men were inside and a woman of about 30 sat on the white sofa facing the T.V. They turned to stare at the two new people that had entered. Deciding to be bold, the woman stepped forward and introduced herself as Emily. Following her cue, the two men then stepped forward.

"Hey. Name is Jezza." 'Jezza' stuck out his hand to which Tony accepted and shook purposefully.

"What's your name?" The other man stopped any pleasant greetings.

"Sergio. Well, Sergio Connor if you want to be formal, but I doubt we want that here."

Vin grinned at Tony and then back to the suspicious man who had interrogated him.

"Hey serge… Don't worry about grumpy pots over there. He's Poppa." He wrapped his arm around Tony's neck and chuckled as 'Poppa' snorted before returning back to the sofa.

Gibbs watched from a car parked across the street. He listened to the wire Tony had strapped to his chest and heard DiNozzo mixing with them as if he was their life long pals. Continuing through the night, Tony socialised and started to get the 4 people to open further up. Scribbling frantically, Jethro wrote down the specific details which came out of the drunken men's mouths and sent them straight back to NCIS. Hearing Tony joke was a positive sign and his brain told him this would work just like it was planned, but if this was the case, why was his gut telling the opposite.


	9. Cooking and Foiling

Tony had slept the night in the spare room they had in the tiny house. After having a successful night DiNozzo had managed to catch up on the missed sleep Gibbs had forced him to have. The bed was soft, okay maybe not the best or the most comfortable but it was enough, and it certainly beat sleeping on the floor or couch. He twisted in the sheets so that he was face down. Clutching the pillow above his head he slowly cracked open an eye. The light streamed in around the thin curtain, showing that it was a pleasant day. Smiling, whilst climbing out of bed, he grabbed his pants and underwear. He had kept on his shirt in case of the wire showing through. Gibbs had drummed it into him that he mustn't take the wire off as the details were still vague on these people. His nostrils flared at the slight smell of pancakes being made through the door. Opening the door he was met with the sight of Emily, the woman he met last night, making the breakfast.

"Good morning." She turned abruptly at his voice still clutching the wooden spoon. She relaxed visibly at seeing Tony.

"And to you. I trust you had a nice sleep, yes?"

DiNozzo stretched to prove his point and grinned at the lady as he made his way to the counter.

"Pancakes?" At his nod she put two on a plate. "Here you are." She handed the plate as he sat down at the neatly prepared table. Sometimes it even scared even Tony, and how able he was at blending in with a crowd.

In the following hour, the four missing men arrived in the kitchen. Matheus was first to break the silence as they finished their plates.

"So... Erm… What we doing today then?"

'Poppa' pointed at Tony. "You sure you're in this for real, then?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Tony bended the truth only slightly. Seemingly satisfied with his answer, they continued the discussion.

"A man by the name of 'Guy' has asked for us to go to his yard. New hit." He grinned maniacally as his finished his sentence. Vin laughed and let out a small whoop at the new proposed 'fun'. Still in character, Tony grinned as he picked at the cold remnants on his plate.

"Brilliant…"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

At hearing the sound of talking his earphone, Jethro Gibbs jerked awake. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to focus on the mumbling in his ear. He replaced the earphones back onto his ear and he straightened, finding his pen and pan next to him. He listened to Tony talk to the woman.

"Great. He's flirting." Gibbs had to acknowledge the unorthodox style of working undercover. It had been perfect so far and if he didn't know better, Gibbs would have thought DiNozzo was a genuine suspect and killer.

He knew Tony could conceal anything through that solid mask he has in place, but Gibbs had seen right through it. He also knew that Tony had obviously had some trouble when he was younger, sure it was obvious in how he doesn't get to close to people but the way he talks and acts seems to cover up any past experiences.

Gibbs perked up as the 6 people moved out of the house slowly. He saw and heard Tony talking to Jezza. They shared some banter about the various baseball matched recently and Emily occasionally made a comment that made them laugh.

"Right, I've got the directions. You know where you're going?" Poppa asked the solidly built Vin climbing in the driver's seat of a large SUV.

"Yeah, it's not too far away."

"Where is it?" Tony probed in hope that Gibbs would get there first as to not look suspicious and with Gibbs' driving; Tony didn't see it as unlikely.

Gibbs called the other back-up members scattered around the house and told them the address so they could meet him there. This is the moment that they had been waiting for and once they had the man that created the targets for the assassins to kill, they would be able to get any remaining members.

The Special Agent waited for the big car to turn the corner before he sped off in the opposite direction, using a shortcut he had found earlier. When he reached the large house that was a spectacular view he dropped off the car and climbed into a new one so as to not arouse suspicion. Agent Millar greeted him as he jumped into the passenger seat.

The two agents watched as the black SUV pulled up next to the house and climbed out. Gibbs saw Poppa straighten out his smart suit as Emily pushed the door bell. They listened to the discussion between the smaller man 'Guy', who opened the door and greeted the small group of people as they walked inside of the modern house.

Suddenly a large cackling sound erupted into Gibbs' headphones. He ripped them off his head after grunting in pain. Millar looked at him in confusion as Gibbs swore loudly.

"It's been blocked." Gibbs indicated the machine in front of him. He looked up and glared at the house. "They've stopped any sound equipment."

Millar quickly gathered the radio in his hand and informed the rest of the team. He turned back to Gibbs after getting a reply.

"My agent still has a visual."

"Where is he?" Gibbs almost shouted.

"South East of the building. He can see your man in there now."

Gibbs climbed out of the car and making sure he was concealed ran at full speed to the agent currently waiting behind the wall. He watched as DiNozzo sat in between Matheus and Vin as 'Guy' spoke to them.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony knew something had gone wrong as soon as it happened. He had walked through metal panels on the walls that he was sure interfered with the audio strapped to his chest. Knowing he was effectively on his own, he kept in character as they walked through the large dwelling. The man leading them, who introduced himself as 'Guy' was a short but oddly scrawny human that wore a short black wig that sat obviously on his head. Not a cliché type of villain then thought Tony as they were shown into the living room where a comfortable and long couch sat.

Working through normal procedure in his head, he knew if Gibbs didn't have any view of Tony that he would have 2 minutes max at finding what they need to know about the man stood opposite him. The man's deep voice brought out the thoughts.

"So I hear you did quite a number of that last target?" The guests grinned at one another as they listened to Guy. "Well, I better get down to business then." A picture was thrown across the coffee table of a man Tony recognised as the woman who had opposed him when they were interviewing. She had thrown a fit at Tony for calling a move a 'Chick-flick'.

"What she do?" Emily asked looking at the picture.

"Pissed off the wrong people. Usual larky really." A hint of an English accent came through as he continued speaking. Tony glanced at Matheus who sat next to him. Tony could feel him shaking as once again; he ringed his hands out in front. He repeatedly looked at the picture of the woman and then back up to the owner of the house.

"Problem, Jordan?" Jezza asked his friend.

"Heh, none at all." The others continued but Jezza looked at his friend as if he had grown another head.

"So when do we need her gone?"

"Today if possible." As soon as Tony heard those words he knew that the operation was going to be finished before they left the room. They had caught the suspects, the organiser and his minions. It was a shame though because Tony knew they were decent people, apart from the fact that they were serial killers. If he had met them out of work, he knew he would probably be good mates with them, but that's not how it works and Tony had learnt that from the beginning of his police career.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jordan?" Jezza persisted again.

Tony looked at the man next to him. It was clear he was a nervous wreck once again. The sweat was dripping down his forehead like a waterfall and the eyes were darting to every person in the room.

"Yes I'm fine. Just need a drink, that's all." Emily stood up to get a drink for him but Tony beat her to it.

"I'll get him one. It's fine. I need the bathroom anyway." Matheus looked up at Tony with wide eyes. Emily shrugged and sat back down.

DiNozzo walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He saw Poppa talking to Matheus and getting a sneer on his face. Guy stood up forcefully and was muttering angrily at the Jordan. After closing the door properly he pulled out his mobile and sent a text to Gibbs.

**Gibbs. Suspects know. Matheus told. Guns. Tony. **

He clutched the phone to his side as the door was ripped open and a gun was pushed against his forehead. Looking down the barrel, he saw Poppa smiling. He pushed send before lifting up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Good day Sergio Conner. Or rather, Detective Anthony DiNozzo."

* * *

Keep reviewing... and reading of course x 


	10. Oscars and Betrayal

"Come on. You have to admit I was pretty good." A punch threw his head to the side. He rotated his jaw before looking back at the fuming man in front of him.

"Is that a no then? I thought it was an Oscar performance." Another punch was thrown, this time to the other side. Tony closed his eyes as he rode out the pain.

"I should just kill you now!" Poppa grabbed his chin to make Tony give him his full attention. "Just tell me why I shouldn't."

"Because I'm your only bargaining chip…" He left the statement hanging in the air. Poppa seemed confused for a moment before the realization hit him like a brick wall. "You… didn't actually think I wouldn't have back-up?" Tony asked as if the most obvious thing in the world. Another punch.

"I don't think punching the cop will help us in any way Poppa." Jezza spoke up from his seat on the couch.

Tony was currently sat on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back. He could already feel them start to chafe as he worked to loosen them, so in the end stopped himself. The detective knew that even if he sprung from his seat, the occupants currently holding him hostage had guns and he wouldn't even reach the door before he would be shot down. Poppa, who had now lost his cool composure, pointed instead the gun at Tony's forehead. He noticed it didn't seem to faze the hostage.

"You clearly have no idea how much trouble you're in." the gun pushed harder into his head. "You don't seem the least bit bothered by this. Daddy pushes you with guns?"

Tony's eyes became steely as the held back anger sweeped over him.

"You have no idea." The response was ignored.

Pulling out Dinozzo's phone from his pocket, Vin flicked through the numbers. The large man stood and faced Tony with his cold heartless eyes.

"So who is your boss Mr. DiNozzo? Who do you…as they say… report to?"

Tony had been waiting for this moment. To be honest, he wasn't sure who to say. It should be Gibbs but Turner would have his ass for sure. The captain had been waiting for the opportunity to fire him anyway and this would be the icing on the cake. He knew if he called Turner then the only sympathy would be once the press turn up and even then he would turn up the charm just to make the department look good.

A slap stung his cheek from his silence. Emily looked furious at him as they waited for an answer. Ignoring the burning sensation on his right cheek he gritted his teeth and spoke through his cut lip.

"Jethro Gibbs. But I wouldn't be too happy about calling him. He's a bit of what you might call 'Bastard'." Tony laughed as he said the last word which caused a growl from Poppa.

"Gibbs? As in Leroy Jethro Gibbs? You're one of his people?"

At Tony's nod Emily faced the others in the room.

"Oh crap."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs almost screamed as he received the text from Tony. He looked at the agent ready next to him and told exactly what he had to do. They had to raise the alarm, stop anyone from leaving the building. By having Tony, it would be their only chance of getting out so Gibbs would bet his life that they wouldn't kill him, yet anyway.

"This is NCIS! Release the hostage and come out with your hands in the air so we can see them!" The order was thrown down the microphone at the occupants. Holding onto the only connection with the house, Gibbs viewed the screen showing the empty room.

He watched as Tony was pushed into the middle of the living room and a chair thrown at his legs. A gun pushed against his forehead as he was made to sit down and put his hands behind the chair. Knowing Tony had to co-operate made Gibbs' blood boil and the young detective was held by a mistake that Gibbs believed to be his fault. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Matheus. The man was a nervous wreck! Of course he wouldn't be able to keep a secret so deep, how could Gibbs have believed that?!

Gibbs began to pace up and down. The NCIS agents had the building surrounded and the only sounds that registered to Gibbs were the oncoming sirens of police cars. He turned to the NCIS members beside him and stopped himself from screaming in their faces.

"Who the hell called the cops?" The sentence ended on his tongue as he watched as Turner pull himself from the passenger seat of the car, his face livid. Gibbs stormed over to him and pulled the captain to the side.

"Why are you here?" He tried to ask calmly.

"I think more important -Mr Gibbs is it? - is why my detective is currently being held hostage inside a house where he was working undercover for NCIS?"

"How did you know of the operation?" Gibbs fired back his question.

"Come on Gibbs. Surely you didn't think I wasn't in on the investigation? I don't believe your naïve enough to believe that." Turner said sarcastically.

"Morrow told you." Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

"Hardly. That man wouldn't tell me a god-damn thing."

Gibbs turned around and faced the house holding Tony. Hand's on hips, he turned back and towered over the plump man.

"Who then? Who is the leak?"

"Ha, Gibbs," Turner shook his head with a smirk. "It wasn't a leak. My boy told me everything I needed to know straight away."

"DiNozzo."

"Bravo Gibbs. Although, if it saves Tony any sort of wrath, then… well… he didn't exactly want to."

Gibbs pointed at the man in his chest.

"We have a man who worked undercover under my orders and at the moment he will be our main priority." At Turner's attempted intervene Gibbs held up a hand which silenced him. "Then we will sort this out."

Gibbs twisted once again and stormed off in the direction of the hook-up-video. Knowing Tony had been following orders still didn't stop the emotion of betrayal running through his cloud of a mind. He was just about to reach the video when his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

* * *

A/N Well that's the chapter I'm afraid. I'm going to keep writing the next one so now so hopefully it will be put up tomorrrow. It almost 10 here now so I might not have time... but I know what will motivate me! Reviews! You know you want to! Keep reading! x 


	11. Preparing and Quoting

Vin lifted the silver phone to his ear. He had been told about this Special Agent Gibbs from Emily who seemed to know more than she wanted to admit.

"I told you already. He was on an investigation I was a witness to," Tony strained to hear through the door where Emily and this 'Guy' were talking. "What? No of course not. Gibbs isn't like that."

DiNozzo stopped trying to listen to that conversation as he heard a bark of "Gibbs" on the receiving line of Vin's phone, or rather, his phone.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. Good to finally hear you voice. I've heard a lot about you."

Tony rolled his eyes. These people had definitely seen too many movies or watched that new CSI franchise that had just hit the screen. He knew without a doubt that these people probably watched T.V from morning to night, apart from when they are killing people of course.

"I seriously doubt that, special agent. Ha, you want to hear your snoop? Alright…" Vin thrust the phone against Tony's ear and he heard Gibbs barking something.

"Hey Gibbs."

"_Tony! Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, as good as I can be I suppose." Tony glanced up at his captor who raised his eyebrows slightly as he tilted his head to the side.

"_Ride it out, okay?"_

"Alright boss." DiNozzo only realised his phrasing as the phone was shoved away from his ear. He had called Gibbs boss.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Damn it." Gibbs threw his phone on the concrete slabs beneath him as the suspect hung up after explaining exactly what they wanted.

"What was it?" Jethro didn't even bother to look at Turner as he waddled up behind him.

"Need to know."

"Well lucky for you Gibbs, because I need to know. That's my detective in there and I'll be damned if you don't tell me."

Gibbs finally turned to face the annoying man that wouldn't let him think.

"They want to be allowed out without any charges."  
"Well that's not going to happen." Turner didn't wait for a response as he barged past Gibbs and up to the NCIS agent currently telling them to release Tony.

"This is Detective Adam Turner. I am ordering you to release Detective DiNozzo and come out before any unnecessary force will be used." Turner clutched onto the radio as no movement came from the house. The special agent stood next to him was trying to retrieve it back from the Captain. "God-damn it, I am ordering you to stand down and come out with your hands up!" He screamed down the radio microphone.

No movement happened from the house so Turner turned towards his patrol unit and pointed at them to gear up and follow him towards the house. Gibbs saw Turner signal his 'troops' and pushed the captain on his chest.

"Listen. If you go in there now, they will kill Tony without thinking twice. These are serial killers."

"In case you haven't noticed Gibbs," he sneered at the name, "they are already going to kill Tony no matter what we do. All I know is that the press are going to turn up soon and if they see what holding one detective can do then we will have no cops left on the street!"

Gibbs watched as the man found a very large vest and strapped it on. He would have laughed in other circumstances as the man tried to reach around his back.

"How the hell did you become Captain?" Gibbs stepped into the man's personal space with his lips slightly apart showing his exasperation. "You clearly have no idea what you-"

"I don't quite feel like a pep talk right now Special Agent Gibbs. Listen, if you're not going to stop pestering me, strap up by all means. Just let me do my job." Turner stopped and glared at the taller man.

Gibbs, with hands on hips, thought for a moment before making him and the back up agents strap up.

"Fine. But we do this my way."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"-Detective Adam Turner…" The rest died away as Tony watched the man in front of him. He knew it wouldn't have been long before Turner turned up, he just hoped he would have been out of here by that time.

"Poppa, they're gonna' come in here!" Emily screeched running back into the living room from her watching spot at the window.

"You sure?" He rushed over to the window she had been staring out of and found a man, he guessed Gibbs, pushing a small plump man with Police written across the front.

"Get the other guns…" 'Poppa looked at each member in the room. "If they get in, use him as a shield." All eyes turned to Tony.

"Am I allowed to object to this plan?" Tony remarked sarcastically.

"No." Erupted from every other mouth in the room.

"Agreed?" Poppa asked for confirmation.

"Agreed." Was the resounded response.

Tony looked at Matheus sat on the sofa nearby him.

"Jordan… I really, really don't want to be you when we get out of here."

Matheus looked at Tony with wide and slightly glazed eyes.

"Wha-Wha-," he cleared his throat to tough himself up, "What do you mean?"

"Remember your last interview?" At his nod Tony looked as if he was about to continue when he let out a dramatic sigh and face forward. "No, I don't want you to worry."

If it were possible, Jordan's eyes grew even wider. He opened his mouth as if to reply when Vin strolled over to Tony and punched him in the side of his jaw. The large man turned to Matheus sympathetically.

"He's just winding you up. Now get up you stupid piece of sh-"Vin went to grab for Matheus as a huge boom erupted from the door in front. Unable to see what just happened, Tony found people looking through the back door just before it flew off its hinges. Half of the occupants turned and aimed their guns at the back whilst the other aimed it at the front.

The dust began to settle and Tony watched as a silhouette emerged from the dirt in the air. Holding a raised shotgun, Gibbs walked through the cloud and stared at the 3 men currently facing him.

"Hey Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded at Tony as he caught his eye.

"If you won't say it then I will," All the eyes flickered over to where he was sat. "Hasta la vista baby!"

Gibbs suppressed a slight smirk at Tony's words. He could pretty much guess what Tony had been saying whilst held captive… -"DiNozzo… shut up."- even if Turner didn't. He could tell by the way Vin's hands, a larger man by any means, shook as he held his hand-gun towards Gibbs.

"Drop your weapons and hands up!" Gibbs commanded gesturing with the shotgun in his hands.

Vin, seeing the two guns still held strong towards the agents and cops, twisted his arm so the gun almost touched Tony's temple.

"Or maybe, you should put your gun down agent Gibbs?"

"You're not going to get anywhere. Think about it. He had a wire attached to him. Your conversations were recorded both here and outside. Give yourselves up and I will go easier on you."

"That's bull and you know it."

"Yeah you have a fair point. But I would still advise dropping your weapons. The area is surrounded and you have no means of leaving."

"Seems we both have good points then because I'm not going to prison."

"You are."

Gibbs watched as Vin shook his head and a smile spread across his face.

"Don't do it."

"Too late." Gibbs saw light pressure being put on to the trigger only a second before all the guns were let loose in the living room.


	12. Impressions and Telling

The house had been evacuated. Left empty, it almost looked like a haunted mansion in front of the setting sun sweeping down behind it. The windows shone as Gibbs trod around, contemplating the events that had happened a few hours ago. It had been a messy affair that had left two cops shot dead. The large man that had been stood with his gun at Tony's temple had gone down hard. A shotgun blast from a couple of feet away tended to do that to you and when Gibbs looked down at his feet, he once again realised he felt no regret. Maybe after over 15 years at NCIS, shooting people just didn't seem to leave any impression on him and maybe that's a factor that had helped his past wives make their decision. He had almost become unable to feel any emotions as he put in a bullet that had ended a man's life.

However, recently that had changed. He had felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, maybe not even since Kelly. Damn, had he made a beautiful daughter. Gibbs smiled as he remembered his little girl running around in the long green grass he had forgotten to trim one day.

Protectiveness. He had a huge impulse to help DiNozzo get through any problems he might have. Hardly anyone, only Kelly and maybe even Abby, had made him want to have the person near often. He hadn't got his nickname of 'Bastard' for any reason that was for sure, most people just saw his rough exterior. With Tony, he was able to lighten up and -in a sense- let his hair down.

On the other hand Tony had gone behind his back. He had informed his Captain of the details of an NCIS case. Even so, he hadn't told Gibbs that particular deal and that was what pissed him off the most. Gibbs knew he would have done the same thing in telling his Captain what he was doing but it didn't stop the feeling of betrayal entering his mind. For once, Gibbs was positively stumped for a next move.

He carried on walking around the large house that flashed red and blue from the Ambulances and squad cars that sat out front. He noticed Tony sat down on the curb nursing his bruised face with his right hand. His left sat on his lap as if he was nursing it. Tony looked up and saw Gibbs scrutinizing him with a scowl.

"You know, I don't know why you won't let the medics take you to the hospital."

"Because I don't need it," Tony looked up at stared directly into the ex-marines blue eyes. "I've been hit much harder than this Gibbs, trust me."

"I do believe me." Gibbs stated, repeating his phrase from inside the basement.

Tony smiled genuinely at Gibbs before looking back down at his lap as Jethro sat beside him.

Managing a slight sigh Gibbs lifted one of his knees and rested his hand on top.

"DiNozzo," He waited for Tony to turn to him before he carried on. "Why didn't you tell me about Turner?"

Tony took a moment to figure out what Gibbs meant before his eyes flashed dangerously. "I did as I was told. Isn't that what a good policeman does?" His tone was intense and Gibbs had to prevent himself from shouting.

"That's not what I mean Tony and you damn well know it."

A dramatic sigh came out of the detective's mouth.

"Yeah I know." Tony looked up from his lap and stared on straight ahead. "Turner asked me to report or the department would get a very crafty letter from a jumped up lawyer wanting compensation for his son."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't needed and gave Tony the time to carry on.

"I had only worked with you a week, but I know how these things work… two departments going at it whilst I'm in the middle for being a snitch. I figured it would be best if I kept it to myself."

"I don't like secrets Tony and definitely not from people I work with." He stressed the last word which DiNozzo to smirk at the corners of his usually rambling mouth. Tony continued to stare at his lap as he spoke.

"Everyone has secrets Gibbs." He mumbled.

"Then how do you trust them?" Gibbs knew this didn't apply to Tony. The man obviously didn't trust anyone that came near him. He kept them at arms length.

"You don't need to know someone fully to trust them Gibbs." Tony said forcefully, raising his eyebrows at Gibbs. "Anyway, unless it's necessary, I don't believe secrets should be kept. What's the point in that?"

The two men sat in silence for a moment staring at the ambulance currently hoisting up a bleeding Poppa and beside him a shaking Matheus, arms wrapped behind him in handcuffs.

"Secrets can get you killed. They eat you from the inside and if you let them out, they take everyone you know down with it." Tony spoke as if a trance. He wasn't able to keep the words tumbling from his mouth. Suddenly, he turned his head and stared at Gibbs, inches away from his face. "I don't keep one unless there are risks to other people around me."

Gibbs held his gaze before Tony turned back to stare out in front, once again in a trance like world, face set hard.

"You keep secrets to protect other people? You don't keep them for yourself?" Gibbs pressed even though he agreed with Tony. Gibbs hoped to learn more about the man sat beside him, apart from his file, half hidden by the Baltimore police department.

"You keep your eye solely on the prize, Gibbs. In this case, you look at what is a necessity for where you are. Concentrate… and life is much easier. Why cause problems for other people and let the remaining few be brought down with you?" DiNozzo pressed on. "You know what that's like, ex-marine. It's exactly like a war. People fight to win the war, they fight for their lives and keep their eye on the goal. By the end of it," Tony gazed over at the other people buzzing around. "If they aren't concentrating on that one thing which will let them succeed... then it won't be a victory."

"Even if that war will get them killed in the process?"

"Even if it get's them killed." Tony looked right into the blue pools gazing at him.

Once again they sat in silence before Gibbs spoke up.

"Then tell me DiNozzo. What is the other eye for?"

Tony let out a small snort of laughter as the muscles in his face relaxed.

"That eye Gibbs… that eye is used for pretty woman that happen to walk past."

* * *

A/N I really hope this wasn't OOC. I worked hard on this one which is why it took me a while but i was a bit worried about it not being right. I enjoyed writing this one though... by the way there are still quite a few chapters left. **This is by no means finished! **


	13. Compassion and Confession

It had been two long days of total nothingness as Tony, Gibbs, Abby and Ducky sat around a large metal table in Autopsy. Gibbs couldn't sit still and Tony and Abby had just gossiped constantly as Ducky watched on. Only Matheus and Poppa had survived the shootout in the flash house but after getting shot, the latter had had to been treated before being allowed to be interrogated. Gibbs had seriously considered Questioning Matheus about other members in this time but had come to the conclusion that Jordan would be sweating and panicking in his jail cell which might make the discussion more fun. Well, it would be for Gibbs anyway.

On Tony's part he was well. Not sustaining any major damage to his body meant he didn't have to have time off, not that he would do it anyway. However, Gibbs had insisted that he was checked by a doctor and it was then Tony realised it was useful to have one on hand downstairs. Ducky had stitched his spilt lip and applied some cream to his throbbing mouth and cheek but otherwise, DiNozzo was healthy and excited. Tony was ecstatic about finally catching the killer he had been chasing for months and Gibbs couldn't help but appreciate it. He knew how it felt to look for a killer and he knew exactly what Tony was feeling at the moment, even if it was more displayed with DiNozzo then himself.

"So how does this compare Anthony?" Ducky stated.

Confusion flashed in the detectives eyes.

"You mean Baltimore and Washington?"

Ducky smiled in return and gestured for him to continue.

"Baltimore is a job." He shrugged before staring at his rubbing hands.

In front, Abby and Ducky exchanged glances and slight smirks before glancing at Gibbs for a reaction. None.

Gibbs flipped his phone open as it rung. The basic, dull ring tone blasted from his pocket as Tony winced from the sudden on spurt of noise.

"Gibbs." The special agent barked down his phone. The other three occupants watched on as Gibbs eyes glimmered with smugness.

"We'll be right there." Gibbs turned to look at Tony. "DiNozzo!" He called as he set off towards the elevator.

Abby and Ducky caught each others eye once again and shared another I-told-you-so glance.

* * *

Matheus and Poppa sat next to each other in the steel and cold room. Poppa had a sling protecting his left shoulder which the bullet had penetrated and Matheus acted as if about to have a heart attack.

"I thought we don't put the suspects together, Gibbs?"

The silver haired man turned to the detective.

"Do you really think Matheus is in any position to talk DiNozzo?"

Sweat poured off Jordan like a waterfall on a rainy day and his hands rubbed furiously as his leg twitched. The green eyes danced around landing upon the steel door every couple of seconds.

"He looks like he is about to have a heart attack."

"Ya' think, DiNozzo?"

A man sat beside them, recording the interrogation chuckled at the light banter exchanged between the two. It was no secret to anyone that DiNozzo was a damn good cop. His reputation preceded him and to have that man and the 'almighty' Gibbs in the same room, was quite an achievement in anybody's eyes.

Gibbs leaned slightly towards Tony and took a deep breath.

"Why don't you go interview him?"

Tony looked at him with wide eyes. Surely he couldn't be serious. When would Gibbs ever give up a chance to intimidate anyone?

"You've been waiting for months Tony. It's only right." Gibbs looked at him with total naturalness. The compassion broke through in his blue eyes and Tony couldn't help but look in awe at the man stood next to him. No words were said as Tony nodded slightly and a hint of a smile creped up.

Gibbs felt privileged as the silent conversation caused a smile to grace the lips of the young detective. The mask had dropped. The mask that hid all inner feelings of the detective which Gibbs guessed had been locked up for no-one to see for the majority of his life. He knew it was an honour to witness, what he guessed, to be a rare genuine smile and he couldn't have been any happier to see it. The appreciation glimmered in Tony's green eyes as he turned to walk out of the dark room which, to him, seemed to have brightened.

* * *

Gibbs watched on as he saw Tony enter the door and scrape back the chair, all compassion gone as he looked at the two criminals in front of him. That's exactly what they were… criminals. They had killed people out of pure malice and Tony had no time for compassion.

Gibbs was intrigued. The interrogation had lasted for at least 15 minutes and not one word had been said throughout. Sure, 15 minutes was hardly a record in Gibbs' eyes but it certainly changed his thoughts on Tony entering and being straight to the point with the two criminals. The expectation of Tony starting with "Confess!" and they would was thrown out the window as he saw DiNozzo look at Poppa and Matheus.

Tony's cold eyes flickered back and forth on the two men. He tilted his head up and looked down at Jordan which caused the man to whimper a little. Poppa snorted and looked to the side, at the door.

"You look as if you're about to pass out Jord. Would you like a glass of water? You don't mind me calling you Jord, do you?"

As Jordan opened his mouth to speak, Poppa beat him to the chase.

"Look, Mr DiNozzo. Will you just get to the point?"

Tony looked at Poppa with a well-well-well sort of look before drawling out,

"Sure. But first let me get Jord here a glass of water. I'm sure you don't mind waiting a few minutes, do you?"

Poppa snarled at Tony before closing his mouth fully.

An agent appeared at the door carrying a half full glass of water and set it in front of the trembling man.

"T-Thanks." He seemed uneasy as he looked at the liquid sat before him.

"So, tell me. Either one of you, I really don't mind, do you agree that you brutally murdered 4 petty officers?"

Surprisingly, it was Matheus that spoke first.

"No." He said with force. "I never killed any of them."

"But you were just involved in finding the victims?"

"NO…yes… no." Tony looked at him patiently. "Listen. That last poor bastard was taking all the credit for the club. I," He jabbed at himself, "was the one that kept it going, not some crappy petty officer!"

"His funds helped though didn't they?"

"Rubbish. We had enough money without his entry, it just happened to be spread that the group was in debt which," He stared straight at the glass panel in front of Gibbs, "I will stress now, is a complete lie! I was glad when 'Guy' told me that he was our next hit!" Matheus' face fumed as his words tumbled from below his sweating lip. Tony nodded as the man finished speaking.

"So you were involved then?" Tony put simply.

Matheus looked completely stumped as his face fell, glancing at DiNozzo.

"What? No… I… wait!" He screamed as he was pulled out of his seat and handcuffed by the officer supervising the interrogation.

"You are under arrest for assisting…" The rights drowned out as Matheus was shoved out of the silver door.

Tony watched them go in silence and only turned back to look at Poppa, unfazed by what had happened, when the door slid to a close. Tony tilted his head slightly to the right and stretched his hands out and rested them at the back of his head, showing a relaxed posture. His lips made a fine line together as he let out a slight sigh accompanied with the tiniest shrug, eyes boring into the man opposite him.

"Your turn."


	14. Describing and Toast

A/N this is only a shortish one. But considering the size of the last ones... i'm sure you don't mind! Enjoy...

* * *

"Why did you do it, Poppa?" Tony asked sincerely to the murderer. 

"Honestly?" Poppa asked with eyebrows lifted.

"Would I have it any other way?" Tony smiled and tilted his head once again. A snarl escaped the lips of the soon-to-be convicted.

"Everybody has there own reasons DiNozzo." Poppa leant forward to rest his weight on the metal table in front. "Some just rather describe it in their heads," He tapped his temple to show his point, "Then out loud."

"Lucky for me you're the second type. Speak." Tony said, all humour lost. Poppa sighed and rolled his dark eyes.

"To tell you the truth," his pools bore into Tony's, "I'm not so sure why they were the ones who were killed."

"Let me guess then. This 'Guy'," Tony held imaginary speech marks in the air, "just told you to jump and you asked how high?" He stopped to think of his wording before shaking his head and adding, "In so many words."

"In so many words. But Detective DiNozzo, I don't think even you is stupid enough to believe that that is the real reason. It was more like," His eyes looked up and to the right, thinking of his next words, "He told us the type of person and we would think about who we wanted out."

"That's how Matheus killed his man." Tony stated. Poppa let out a hard laugh.

"Hardly. That man could hardly kill a fly without first planning every step. It would get away before he had time to follow through!" He smacked his hand on the table, Tony didn't flinch. "That's why we stepped in. We cut out the thinking. We cut out the silly messing around." Poppa leant forward to glare at Tony in the eyes, "We cut out the man before our payment disappeared, just like the fly. That's why, my friend, we killed those men."

Tony and Poppa sat in silence for another 15 minutes. If Tony had been a probie, he would have been shocked at how natural this man looked sat across from him in chains. Poppa clearly wasn't bothered about going away to prison for life and even gave off an air of… smugness? It was almost as if this man would repeat his actions in a heartbeat without any remorse for other people. That was what affected Tony, although he never showed it. The idea that no compassion, emotion was displayed or ran through the mans' veins just baffled him. Sure, he could relate to people hiding away feelings such as jealousy or love but that was different… wasn't it?

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

He slid the great metal door shut and leant against it. His head touched the door as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tony held it in for as long as possible.

"You gonna let that out soon? I would hate to take you back down to Ducky."

Tony reeled his head against the door to look at the special agent smirking at him.

"Good job Tony." Gibbs turned and left heading through the small corridor door.

It took Tony a moment to register the rare praise before calling out a 'thanks!' and made a short jog to catch up to Jethro. He fell in step behind the Agent.

"Gibbs! Ducky is taking us for drinks. Care to join?" Abby looked between the Special Agent and Detective with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"How could I resist a request from a lady?" Tony beamed at the Goth girl in front.

"Sweet!" She turned expectantly to look at Gibbs who just gave a small smile and a peck on her cheek.

"Why not."

"I was hoping you would say that Jethro." Ducky appeared from behind them with his coat over his arm. A smile graced his lips. Just as Gibbs was about to speak, Tony beat him to the punch by glaring at the silver haired man.

"I'm driving."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"So I jumped down from the ladders and Bang! Landed right on the running man. It was a real James Bond moment."

Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and Abby crowded around a small table at a local bar Abby had suggested. It was small but local place with soft music playing in the background. The lights were turned down a fair bit and people drank whilst speaking and standing. It was homely in the Goths' eyes.

"What were your gadgets, Tony?"

Tony looked at the girl and smirked suggestively. Gibbs rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin at Tony's humour.

"Quite." Ducky laughed before lifting his glass in a toast manner. Tony and Gibbs lifted their pints whilst Abby lifted her bottle.

"Here's to all those that I love.  
Here's to all those that love me.  
And here's to all those that love those that I love.  
And all those that love those that love me."

"Should I even ask Ducky?" Gibbs laughed.

"A very popular Scottish Toast, Jethro. My mother used to say it at every birthday! It stays in your mind after a while."

The four laughed genuinely as they clinked together their drinks.

* * *

A/N Like I said before, this story isn't quite finished yet but please review. i hate to beg again but you know! It only takes 10 seconds. Thanks. x Leigh 


	15. Seeing and Stressing

A/N Argh it's getting close to the end now. Im afraid there won't be any more action as it's all about character development now. Enjoy... & review!

* * *

It was the last night Tony was to stay at Gibbs' house. They had organised for him to return to Baltimore the next day after a night of drinking had kept them at bay and Gibbs couldn't have been any more disappointed. It had been a rare treat working with a homicide cop that wasn't completely ignorant. A little juvenile maybe, but he could see Dinozzo's instincts were well past par. It was also clear that Tony was Turners trophy prize, why else would he have agreed to Tony showing off his brilliant skills other than to make the department look good. They could easily have arranged another detective to do the joint investigation, but Turner used his tools wisely. This time, they had happened to included Tony. 

Gibbs rubbed his palm along the rough textured wood in his basement. He used his ruler to scratch off the extra shavings clinging on to the side of the plank when he heard the top door open.

"How are you getting this out Gibbs?" Tony looked down from the top of the stairs at the decking structure.

"Not really sure. Never thought about it." Gibbs didn't look up from the wood as he began sanding once again.

Tony climbed down the steps with a coffee in hand.

"No coffee Gibbs?"

"Only bourbon down here, Tony." DiNozzo chuckled as he set his mug down on the small table to the side before picking up a sander and striding to the middle near Gibbs. They stayed in silence whilst they worked on Gibbs' project.

Both Tony and Gibbs had long discovered of the silent conversation they were able to have when both were relaxed or needed comfort, which made the silence a comfortable one. They continued to work on the wood early into the morning.

* * *

Tony picked up his rucksack holding his clothes and any items he was able to pick up before leaving. He swung it over his shoulder as he turned to face the middle of the bullpen. It seemed wrong to be leaving it. Yet, at the same time Tony knew something good was going to come out of it. He had no idea what but a funny tingling feeling in his stomach clawed at him. 

DiNozzo walked to the edge of the bullpen as looked at the smaller woman in front of him.

"It was nice meeting you Abigail Scuito." He held out his hand in farewell. Abby chocked out a sob before wrapping her long arms around the detective's neck. Tony happily returned it before realising he couldn't breathe.

"Abby. Please…" He managed out as she let go. He took a moment to right himself before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"You still owe me a dinner Mr. DiNozzo." She said emotionally but jokingly.

"That I do Abs. Next time I'm in D.C, Kay?" He winked and caught her nod and slight smile.

Tony turned to look at the older M.E waiting by the elevator.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Anthony." This time Ducky was the one to produce his hand. Tony shook it kindly and grinned at the Scotsman.

"And you, Duck. See you around alright." Ducky grinned and patted his back as Tony reached the lift.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I think he's gone, Tony." Ducky responded sympathetically.

"What? He didn't even say bye?" Ducky shrugged as waved Tony goodbye as the doors shut in front.

Abby ran up to Ducky and squeezed him to show her sadness.

"Did Gibbs really leave without saying goodbye?" Her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Do you really believe that Abby?" She wiped away the tears in her red eyes before standing tall. She grinned and stared at the shut elevator.

"No."

* * *

Tony waited on the pavement outside the NCIS building. He had been standing for about 10 minutes and not one taxi had shown up. Getting more and more impatient as he waited he began to amuse himself by playing on his phone. Busily engrossed in his Tetris game, Tony only looked up as a blue sedan jerked to a halt in front of him. He climbed in and smiled. 

"Thought you left me hanging for a second there, Gibbs."

Jethro responded by throwing the car around a tight bend at the end of the road. Once again, the car was put into a soft silence Tony didn't dare break. His hand had every urge to reach forward and crank up the radio so he could hear it. Sure, he had good hearing but he doubted even a dog would be able to respond to it. As if reading his thoughts Gibbs reached forward and put on the radio. He caught Tony's grin out of the corner of his eye and smiled himself before grunting out a short laugh and a large grin spread across his face.

"Is Turner expecting you at the department?" Gibbs asked Tony,

"Probably. I think he is already pissed off with me anyway so I better not hurt my career anymore." Gibbs grunted out a response, inaudible to Tony. Deciding not to press it, Tony got comfortable in silence.

They pulled outside the large building with police cars dotted around. Gibbs pulled the car into a small space in the corner and climbed out. Tony followed at met the ex-marine around the back of the corner. This was the part Gibbs hated. He had never been good at Goodbyes. He thrust out his hand with power and Tony returned the strong shake with equal force.

"Pleasure to work **with **you Gibbs." Tony grinned as stressed the word. Deciding to play along, Gibbs responded.

"Yeah, it was good to have a decent detective, obeying your orders." Jethro replied with a shit-eating grin. Tony laughed and gave a last shake to Gibbs hand before throwing his bag over his shoulder and placing his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"See you around Gibbs."

Gibbs watched Tony enter through the double doors and into the large bricked building. A million thoughts raced through his head at once as he got back into the dark blue car.

Tony was a fantastic detective. He had undercover skills like he hadn't seen in a long time and he could interrogate properly. Hell, he could even see a bit of himself in the young man, though he would never admit that out loud. Tony had a strong independent character and that was what pulled Gibbs to him. Sure he had the good investigation skills, but his personality was the thing that had interested him the most. Gibbs had such a huge urge to find out the mystery of Anthony DiNozzo and the facts that weren't found in his file.

On the opposite side, Tony had betrayed Gibbs' trust. He had gone behind his back to give information to another source without even letting him know, and that's what had riled Gibbs. Jethro was sure he had this argument in his head once before and again hadn't been able to come to a conclusion.

"GOD DAMNIT DINOZZO!" Gibbs thumped the steering wheel and stared at the building once again, in thought.

* * *

A/N Heh, Gibbs is thinking too much again! I hope your enjoying. Maybe just one more chapter left, but that all depends on the reviews lol. Once i've finished this story however i'm moving back on to my other about someone infiltrating the NCIS HQ by force, which lots of people have reviewed so check that out once this has finished.  
Hope you enjoyed it so far. xxx Leigh 


	16. Gossiping and Justifying

Gibbs sat in the car for what seemed like 2 minutes but when checking his watch he found two hours had passed. He held his palm against his forhead as he tried to rub out an increasing migraine. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept his head down as he considered his next move. Surely it wasn't that hard. He wanted Tony on his team with a doubt; he just had this niggling in his famous gut telling him that DiNozzo could create problems.

"Ah hell." Gibbs hit the steering wheel in front once more before clambering out his car and swinging the door shut. "You better be worth it DiNozzo."

Gibbs strolled into the large building and signed in before following two detectives, deep in conversation, down the hall.

"You saw Tony's face?" Gibbs ears pricked up as DiNozzo's name was mentioned.

"Aye. Looks like he has another bruiser to his collection." The two police officers laughed steadily as they moved past a double set of doors.

"He mentioned something about doing it again, if it meant catching his guy." The other snorted and spoke in a low voice.

"Probably will as well!" They both chuckled amongst themselves. "Shame... he's a tight bastard." The two officers turned off as they approached the large door showing rows of desks with people busying themselves around each of them.

Gibbs pushed the door open with a slight smirk before stepping into the compact room. He spotted Tony sitting at a rather central desk piled with sheets of paper that DiNozzo seemed to be scurrying through. Instead of reaching across to slightly smack him on the back of his head, Gibbs braked suddenly and reached a small flight of steps to the left. He climbed them two at a time and reached a wide door with 'Captain Turner' embedded in the glass on the door. The Special Agent knocked sharply and stood patiently as ever.

"I said NO! Don't you understand that, Jeffers?!" The rough bark was thrown from inside the room. Gibbs, already bored, entered the room with a strong shove of the door.

Turner's eyes followed Gibbs into the room and watched as he sat carefully in the chair opposite him. It was about mid-day so the sunlight streamed in through the spectacular window at the end. The blinds covered half of the window but the view was still clear of the car park and Gibbs' car.

No words were spoken as Gibbs placed his hands out front and interlaced his fingers before glaring intently at the plump man. Turner grinned, showing his yellow teeth.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

_2 hours later_

Tony meandered into the familiar building. To someone who hadn't been there for a few months, it looked magnificent. It was an old but nice looking building that often caught everyone's eye that walked past. To Tony, it had never felt right. His last place, Philly, was the same and he had never settled.

When Tony was younger and in the military academy, he had found a job which let him pay for his degree. Sure, it was only a Phys Ed but it had furthered him in finding his dream of being a police man.

Ever since Tony was young, he had wished of stopping men like his father from dealing in business he wasn't supposed to know about, yet still did. He had been naïve though and had learned far earlier than he should have that being a policeman wasn't as easy as it had sounded when his father talked about them. Although, it had only been negative stuff, Tony was able to read between the lines and learn about the real dealings that happened in every day life. The things that he hadn't experienced in his fancy lifestyle. Things that chomped away at him whenever something was brought up, that he could relate to.

Tony hated having no place where he could call home. The older coppers often discussed their families with the other detectives around them and, even if Tony wasn't ready to settle down to that level, he knew he had to protect those people so that they were able to talk about their families peacefully. He couldn't change the world, he was well aware of that, but Tony knew he could help it along, even if it was just a little bit. By putting away people like Poppa and Matheus, he helped someone who could have been killed and that was what Tony relished more than anything.

"Nice bruiser there, DiNozzo." A sturdy voice broke through his reverie. Tony glared at his captain standing in front of him. "I was wondering when you were going to clock in."

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

Turner snorted briefly before gesturing for Tony to walk beside him. DiNozzo obeyed if only to keep his job, since he was already walking on a fine line.

"I'm surprised Gibbs isn't behind you somewhere."

"I doubt that, Captain." Tony grunted out. The captain turned to stare at Tony.

"You upset someone again, DiNozzo?"

"By phoning you probably. There was no need to get involved."

"Tony, I already explained this to you." He said curtly.

"That's BS, Turner. There was no rich daddy… I'm not a detective for brownie points." Tony added after seeing the raised eyebrow.

"Good point," Turner let slip a tiny smile before covering it up again and reaching up to grab Tony's face. "That guy really punched you, hey?"

"I'd do it again to catch him Turner, you know that." Turner laughed aloud.

"Yeah, I know." There was a brief pause before Turner continued, "Now get back to work. You should see the pile of work on your desk." The captain grinned at Tony's scowl before scampering off to his office, detective Jeffers following him in.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Surprised?" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow at Turner's vacant stare. A snort escaped the plump face. Turner put down the pen he had been holding and mimicked Gibbs casual pose in his chair.

"Hardly. The only thing I'm surprised is you not turning up earlier."

"Really? Well then I-"

"Let me guess. You," He pointed at Gibbs for extra emphasis "want Tony," He pointed out his door "on your team?"

Gibbs tilted his head and smiled chillingly at Turner. The plump man let a large howl of a laugh escape before he held up his index finger indicating for Gibbs to wait one minute. The Captain leaned down to the bottom drawer of his hollow desk and pulled out a large brown file. Turner flashed it at Gibbs before placing it on his desk as if a special occasion and opening it up.

The captain reached inside his pocket and pulled out some reading glasses and placed them on his slightly crooked nose. His tongue played with his teeth as he read something before lifting out a white piece of A4 paper. Lifting up his pen, he wrote 4 simple letters down.

'_NCIS'_

"Okay. When Tony is being shipped off to another place you'll be the," Turner paused and counted on his paper. "Fifth agency we will call." Turner took off his reading glasses and stared at the blank face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs glaring back.

"Fifth?" Gibbs threw out sharply.

"Fifth." Placing his glasses back on, Turner read off his list. "CIA, FBI-"

"FBI? Agent Fornell?"

"You read my mind." Turner returned sardonically.

Gibbs chuckled to himself and looked to the side. Now he had to get Tony on his team. Gibbs turned back to the captain and looked serious once again.

"Tony won't join them." Gibbs pointed to the list in Turners hand.

"But he will join you?" Turner replied mockingly.

"Yep." Gibbs threw back instantly as if the most obvious thing in the world. Turner rubbed his hand across his face and sighed.

"Look Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm tired and I really cannot be dealing with this crap right now." He threw the sheet on to his brown desk and placed his hand above it. "Who even says I want Tony to leave?"

"You hate him." Gibbs replied evenly.

"The man gets under my skin but it's painfully obvious he is a damn near brilliant cop."

"And could be an even better agent."

"Even if that were so Gibbs, what makes the department look good makes-"

"-You look good. Listen, I got that. Tony will fit right in at NCIS, even you could see that."

"However much he looks up to you doesn't change the fact he is on Baltimore P.D payroll, Gibbs. "

"You can change that easily Turner."

"Ah, that I can. But," Turner paused in mock thought; "do I want to." he smiled child-like at Gibbs as if tormenting a dog.

"It's in Tony's best interests."

"Like that is what you care about, Gibbs." Turner challenged.

"Damn right it is." Gibbs voice rose in anger. "Nothing is more important that the health and safety of my team." Gibbs stood up in protest. Turner glared up at him. "If you didn't realise that the first time you met me Captain Turner, I can guarantee you wouldn't be able to get into NCIS… never mind my team!" He sneered at the final part.

Turner followed suit and stood up straight as much as his stature would allow.

"How dare you! DiNozzo is a detective and I damn well hope you realise what you are getting yourself into with him. I didn't mention the fact the man is like a wasp to honey when it comes to trouble and I'll be damned if I see a detective leave here without proper back-up!"

The two leaders fumed at each other after Turner finished shouting. The captain's voice suddenly became much gentler as he talked to Gibbs.

"Do you really think that we would be having this conversation if I didn't believe Tony would be alright under your command? I think it is you that is mistaken if you think I cannot see your qualities Agent Gibbs." Turner finished, almost gasping for air as he threw himself back into his seat, causing the whole room to shake alarmingly.

Gibbs worked his jaw as he looked at Turner who was breathing heavily after his rant.

"So, you will let Tony join?" He asked suspiciously.

"Only, so I can get you off my back, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded his appreciation and smiled slightly as he shook the other mans sweaty yet firm hand.

"And of course you allow Tony to help in any investigation I so desire." Turner added as an afterthought.

"Limited."

"I can't win with you, can I Gibbs?"

The ex-marine shrugged as he clasped the plump mans hand for a second time.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony waved off all of his work companions bidding him farewell. 'Good luck' and 'see you again Tonester' were thrown at him as he left the large building, for what he hoped, to be his last time. Gibbs was waiting in the front seat of the blue sedan as Tony swung his backpack across into the back seat. He climbed in and made sure he buckled up before Gibbs had a chance to zoom off.

"Missed me that much, hey Gibbs?" Tony smiled across the middle of the car before looking back to the old building.

Suddenly, something connected with the back of his head. It jerked his head forward and he screeched out a squeal, showing his pain. His hand instinctively reached up to touch where Gibbs' hand had thumped and he massaged the spot gently.

"DiNozzo.. I have an awful feeling," Gibbs glared albeit playfully at Tony, still wincing from the pain, "that I am going to end up doing that a lot with you."

"Heh… could be worse, right." At Gibbs' glare he focused his attention back onto the road.

"Yeah, it could be." Gibbs laughed happily along with Tony, as they pulled out of the Baltimore P.D car park.

Tony had found his home and he was more than prepared to fight for it.

* * *

**A/N** Well guys.. That's it. It's quite sad really... but that is truly... **it.** I hope you enjoyed it, since I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if the grammar is not perfect but i have tried really hard to get the last chapter to be the best one which I hope it is. Think of it as a season finale... right? Anyway i would really appreciate a bit of feedback about it but if you haven't got the time to write down a few words... hey it's not my problemo right. 

Thanks a bunch to the people who reviewed and stuck with this particular story of mine and I really hope you continue to read my other ones. I also hope this ending was satisfactory and in character, cos that's what I wanted. Keep writing... and reviewing of course and i hope to talk to some of you again!

All the best x

Leigh... Your Author.**  
**


End file.
